Luigi and golden bird
by Dominos11
Summary: Luigi,Daisy, and a few of their frinds go to Rainbow Island for a vaction. but when they get to island, they find out King Boo has stolen the golden bird, not only that King Boo kiddnaps princess Daisy, now its up to Luigi to get back Princess Daisy from
1. Off to Rainbow Island

Luigi and the golden bird.

Written by Dominos23

charcters in the story. Luigi,Daisy,Birdo,Toadette,shyguy's, Professor E .Gadd,Toadsworth, Mario,Peach, King Boo, and Boom. Boom is King Boo's son. I going to start chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Off to Rainbow island

At Daisy's castle in sasaraland, Mario,Luigi,Peach, and Daisy were having a talk about something

Mario: It was great being at Isle Delfino, huh Peach?

Peach: it was, until Bowser kidnapped me, and then you saved me Mario.

Daisy: it looks you had your hands full trying to rescue Peach, while you were on your vacation.

Mario: I sure did. and we only 3 more days to relax while we were on vacation.

Luigi: thats it?

Mario: yep.

Peach: say Daisy have you and Luigi ever had chance to go on vacation?

Daisy: nope, but I really want to.

Luigi: I got an idea, me and Daisy can go on vacation.

Mario: where at?

Luigi: Rainbow island, its only 2 islands away from Isle Delfino.

Daisy: whats cool about the Island?

Luigi: they have koopa's, Goomba's, and snifts living on the Island. they also have a rainbow waterfall, a theme park, and a bunch of other neat stuff.

Daisy: cool. Luigi please can we go! please!

Luigi: okay will do it, but we need a few people to come with us?

Mario: Me and Peach can come with you.

Luigi: I'm sorry Mario, but we just want it be Me,Daisy, and few other people. and besides you had your vacation with Peach and you did not let me go with you.

Mario: oh okay.. (Mario with a sad look on his face)

Peach: don't worry Mario we will have fun while there gone.

Daisy: so who were going to bring?

Luigi: we can bring Birdo, your shyguys's, Professor E Gadd, and Toadette.

Daisy: great!

Luigi: okay I will go tell Birdo and E.Gadd to come.

Daisy: and I will go let Toadette and my shyguy's know.

outside the castle King Boo and Boom were listening to what Luigi and Daisy said.

King Boo: did you hear that, Luigi and Daisy are going to rainbow Island for a vacation.

Boom: I sure did dad.

King Boo: I have a perfect plan to get revenge on Luigi, after he had trapped me in that stupid painting I manged to get out. but I will kidnapp Princess Daisy and and cause a big mess on Rainbow Island.

Boom: but dad what are we going to use to mess up town on the islands?

King Boo: first we go to professor E. Gadd's lab and take two of his invention than go to Rainbow Island to mess up the whole town and then we wait for Luigi and his friends to make our first move. I will finally have revenge on Luigi!

King Boo & Boom: hahahaha!

soon King Boo and Boom dissappeared. back inside the castle.

Mario: so Daisy how are you going to get to Rainbow Island?

Daisy: first we will go on a plane. than when we arrive at the airport than we get in my limo than were in Rainbow Island.

Peach: so your limo will be over there?

Daisy: yep but it will take couple of hours to get my orange and yellow limo on the Island.

Luigi: Daisy I'm going to leave, and tell Birdo and Professor E.Gadd to come.

Mario: I will come with you bro.

Luigi: okay.

Peach: and I will go back to my castle and meet Daisy back here in 3 hours.

Daisy: okay. but you guys I need everyone to spend the night here before we leave tommorow.

Mario,Luigi, and Peach: okay.

soon Mario and Luigi left to go to Birdo's house which is on Yoshi's Isle, Peach went back to Castle for a while.

at Yoshi Isle Mario and Luigi were outside Birdo's house.

Mario: well here we are.

Luigi: I will knock the door.

knock! knock!

soon Birdo opened the door.

Birdo: hi Mario hi Luigi.

Mario: hi.

Luigi: hi.

Birdo: so what do you need?

Luigi: Birdo do you want to come with me and Daisy to Rainbow Island?

Birdo: I would love too, and is anyone else coming?

Mario: just Professor E. Gadd, shyguys, and Toadette.

Birdo: cool.

Luigi: do want to come with us at E. Gadd's lab.

Birdo: okay I will come with you.

soon Mario,Luigi, and Birdo left Yoshi Isle and went to E. Gadd's lab which is right next to Luigi's mansion.

outside E. Gadd's lab King Boo and Boom were standing next to E. Gadd's lab outside.

King Boo: your ready to make our move?

Boom: lets do it dad.

King Boo and Boom broke down E. Gadd's door and soon they found Professor E. Gadd working on 4 inventions.

E. Gadd: King Boo what are you doing here!

King Boo: to steal two of your inventions.

E. Gadd: okay take the two you want and don't hurt me!

King Boo grabbed one of E. Gadd's invention's. it was long and looked almost like a Boozoka.

King Boo: what does thing do?

E. Gadd: it shoots out big colorful slime, it also has a eletric net with it. when you shoot at someone, they will be shocked and the person can't move for 80 seconds. I call it the Splat 300.

King Boo: this will be perfect, Boom go choose your weapon.

Boom went to get one of E. Gadd's inventions. Boom got a green bandana that had a drawing of Luigi's mustach on it , the invention also came with a big long green pencil.

Boom: what does this bandana do?

E. Gadd: when you put the bandana around your neck and hold the mustach infront of your mouth, you will turn into Luigi, but when you have it on you will be a green Luigi all around your body.

Boom: what about the Pencil?

E. Gadd: when youdraw something on the ground. it will come to life,but only ending up to be some kind of slime monster.

King Boo: were outta here, later E. Gadd, and the next time I see you, I will hurt you. hahaha!

Boom: and were going to rule Rainbow Island!

soon King Boo and Boom dissappeared. soon Mario,Luigi,and Birdo came running to E. Gadd's lab. when they got inside E. Gadd's lab, they saw professor E. Gadd putting 2 of his inventions away.

Luigi: Professor what happened?

E. Gadd: King Boo and his son Boom came here not long ago, and stole 2 of my inventions. (E. Gadd with a sad face)

Mario: where did he go?

E. Gadd: he went to Rainbow Island.

Luigi: what!

Birdo: but thats where were going to have our vacation!

E. Gadd: can I come with you on your vacation Luigi?

Luigi: of course, besides I was going to ask you anyways.

E. Gadd: oh, I guess I will bring my 2 inventions with me and then pack my bags.

Mario & Birdo: what 2 inventions?

E.Gadd: I will show you when we get to to Rainbow Island, but lets get out of here.

Mario,Luigi, and Birdo: okay.

soon they left the lab and found them selfs back at Daisy's castle, Daisy's 3 shy guys were coming with Luigi and Daisy on their vacation, including Toadette who was also coming with them. Peach came back with toadworth.

Birdo: so Daisy when are we leaving?

Daisy: tommorow at 9 AM.

Green shy guy: cool.

Blue shy guy: this gonna be fun.

Red shy guy: yea its going to be great.

Toadette: I can't wait until we see Rainbow falls.

E. Gadd: I want to to ride the rollar coaster once we get there.

Mario: Daisy,Luigi, you two be careful when you arrive.

Peach: just call me and Mario if you need help.

Toadworth: and everybody be safe.

Daisy: okay everyone its night time right now, so let all go to bed and get ready for tommorow.

everyone: okay

soon everyone went to bed, to get ready for tommorow.

working on chapter 2. I'm trying to hurry it up, so please give me sometime until I get the next chapter up.


	2. bad day

This story is gonna be like Mario Sunshine a little bit, but only Luigi,Daisy,King Boo, and few other of their friends are mostly in it. oh and by the way, any of you fans who don't think my story is not good. go easy on me, and this is only my 2nd story. so I'm trying to make this story great and funny. anyways here's chapter 2. (Luigi and the golden bird)

Chapter 2: bad day

The next morning Luigi and his friends got up from bed, and started to get ready to leave for Rainbow Island.

at the airport Luigi.Daisy,Birdo,Toadette, E. Gadd, and the 3 shy guys were getting ready to bored Daisy's plane.

Mario: Luigi I hope you have fun on your vacation.

Luigi: thanks bro.

Peach: say Mario do you rember why we fought Birdo a long time ago?

Mario: well she joined the wrong group of people and I thought she was evil at the time?

(Birdo listened to what Mario said, and Birdo was not happy!)

Birdo: what did you say about me Mario!

Mario: I just told Peach that you joined wrong group back when I thought you were evil.

(Birdo shot out 2 eggs from her mouth and aimed that at Mario, Mario got hit by the eggs and Birdo was really mad)

Mario: owwwww!

Birdo: don't ever bring that up again!

Mario: okay I'm sorry.

Birdo: you better be.

Daisy: calm down you 2, anyways were getting ready to leave,

Luigi: where's Professor E. Gadd.Toadette, and your shy guys.

Daisy: there waiting for us in the plane, and the shy guys are flying the plane.

Mario: how long your going to be gone for?

Luigi & Daisy: 5 days.

Mario: okay me and Peach are leaving now.

Peach: bring us all a gift when you get back.

Daisy: we will do that.

Peach & Mario: bye

Daisy,Luigi, and Birdo: see ya in 5 days.

soon Mario and Peach left.

Daisy: hurry we need to bored the plane you 2.

Luigi and Birdo: okay.

Daisy,Luigi, and Birdo bored the plane, the shy guys got the plane running and were heading to Rainbow Island, 2 hours passed, Luigi,Daisy,Birdo, E. Gadd, Toadette, and shy guys were sitting down having a talk.

Daisy: so Luigi tell me that story you had to rescue Mario from King Boo.

Luigi: well I won this Mansion in a contest that I did not enter, when I arrived at the Mansion, the Mansion was full of ghosts, soon I met Professor E. Gadd, he helped save Mario from King Boo, and I cleared all the ghosts and got money from the Mansion.

E. Gadd: it was one long night, huh Luigi?

Luigi: it sure was.

Toadette: what did you do with the money?

Luigi: after I beat King Boo and saved Mario, the creppy Mansion dissapeared the next day, so I decided to use all the money and build a new Mansion, which is still up today.

Birdo: cool,maybe you can all show us your mansion when we get back?

Luigi: okay party at my house when we get back from Rainbow Island.

Daisy: blue shy guy get over here!

( Daisy's shy guy came running in to see what Daisy want?)

Blue shyguy: yes Princess?

Daisy: how long until we hit Rainbow Island?

Blue shy guy: in 20 mins.

Daisy: great!

Blue shyguy: oh and Princess we got a video from the Island.

Daisy: okay put it in the dvd and turn on the tv.

soon Blue shy guy put the dvd in dvd machine and turned on the the tv, soon it showed goomba's,snifts, and koopa's in a town, they were all standing next to a golden bird.

Snift; welcome to Rainbow Isle.

Koopa: we have great stuff on the Island like, the theme park on Reto Island, we also have Rainbow falls which is in Paratroopa town.

E. Gadd: this going to be so much fun!

Goomba: we also have great fruits, like apples,cherrys,pineapples, and grapes, Make sure to visit Parartroopa town, reto Island, Bongo village, snift town, Bomb-omb Peak, and Piller moutain.

Golden bird: please enjoy your stay, and stay safe.

Luigi, E. Gadd, Toadette,Birdo were all staring at the clips on the tv. but Daisy notice something on the screen of the tv, it looked like a shadow of Luigi.

Daisy: Luigi?

Daisy looked toward Luigi and tried talking to him.

Daisy: Luigi did you see that on the tv?

Luigi was still staring at the tv.

Luigi: oh.. those fruits look so good and tasty

Birdo: yeah and I'm getting hungry.

Daisy just shook her head with confusion on her face, soon blue shy guy yelled at everbody.

Blue shyguy: everyone were going to land soon, so please buckle your seat belts, and wait until the plane has stop moving.

Daisy,Luigi,Toadette, Birdo, and E. Gadd buckled there belts tight. on the the Rainbow Island airstip, King Boo and Boom were infront of Daisy's yellow and Orange limo with the hood up.

King Boo: Boom get me my splat 300

Boom; okay dad.

soon King Boo sprayed some blue slime on the engine in Daisy's limo.

King Boo: hahaha, lets see how they will deal with this.

soon Boom heard Daisy's plane landed on the airstrip, and Luigi and his friends got out of the plane and were heading towards Daisy's limo.

Boom: dad!

King Boo: what do you want!

Boom: Luigi and his friends are coming this way.

King Boo: uh oh, well lets get of here, I will deal with them later, but now lets go take of business.

Boom: okay.

soon King Boo and Boom closed the hood of Daisy's limo and were heading towards snift town to mess up the town with their weapons, and going to mess up all the towns on Island. Luigi and his friends got inside Daisy's yellow and orange limo to start the car.

Red shyguy: better get the car started.

Red shy guy had trouble starting the car.

Daisy: whats wrong?

Red shyguy: its the engine it won't start.

Birdo: well go see what the problem is?

Red shyguy: okay

Blue shyguy: I'll come to check it out

Green shyguy: I will come 2.

soon all 3 shyguys went go lift up the hood up, when they lift up the hood, they saw a big blue slime monster spitting blue slime at the shy guys.

shyguy's: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

inside the limo

Toadette: what was that?

Daisy: I don't know but it does not sound good.

Luigi: we should go help them.

Birdo: I'm with you.

E. Gadd: count me in.

everyone: lets go!

soon Luigi,Daisy,Birdo, E. Gadd, and Toadette came out of the limo, and saw a big blue sime monster spitting blue slime at the shyuys, who were running around in circles like crazy.

shyguys: help us!

soon E. Gadd pulled out two of his inventions from his bag and gave them to Luigi and Toadette.

Luigi: whats this professor?

E. Gadd: its my new invention. I call it the ice pack 900, it shoots out ice, and it can destroy that blue sime monster.

Luigi: cool I will shoot at the blue sime monster.

Toadette: what does mine do professor?

E. Gadd: what you have there is called fire hammer 700, when you hit your enmies with this fire hammer, your enmies will catch on fire and get burned.

Toadette: Luigi lets thrash this monster!

Luigi: you got it!

Luigi and Toadette were using there weapons to beat the slime monster, the blue slime monster shot blue slime from his mouth, and the blue slime was headind toward Luigi, Luigi dodged the slime, Luigi hit the slime the monster with his Ice pack 900, and Toadette helping Luigi beating up the monster with her fire hammer 700, soon the slime monster was defeated.

Blue slime Monster: nooooooooooooo!

soon the slime monster dissapeared.

Daisy,E. Gadd,Birdo, and the shy guys: yay!

Luigi: take that you slime monster!

Toadette: yeah and don't come back!

shyguys: thank you for saving us Luigi and Toadette.

Luigi and Toadette: no problem.

E. Gadd: you were great Luigi!

Birdo: you too Toadette.

Daisy came running towards Luigi and was going to give him kiss.

Daisy: Luigi I have something for you.

Luigi: what?

Daisy gave Luigi a kiss a on the face, Luigi's face turned red and got very happy.

Luigi: I'm the luckiest person in the world.

Daisy: yep, and i will always love you Luigi.

Birdo: awww how sweet.

Toadette: well better get going.

shyguys: okay everyone back in the limo, were heading towards snift town.

soon Luigi,Daisy,Toadette,Birdo, E. Gadd, and the shy guys got in the limo, and got the limo going and heading for snift town.

I'm working on chapter 3. so please wait until I get the next chapter up.


	3. 3 shadow Luigi and the kidnapping

Luigi and the golden bird.

In this chapter it will take place on Snift Town. anways here's chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadow Luigi and the kidnapping

At Piller moutain King Boo and Boom just finshed messsing the towns on rainbow Isle. King Boo and Boom are having a talk. but King Boo is going to inroduce Boom to someone he never met before.

King Boo: well son you did all right today.

Boom: thanks dad.

King Boo: son there is someone I would like you to meet.

Boom: who?

standing right next to King Boo was a pink boo, she had green bow on her head, and she looked pretty for a pink boo.

King Boo: Boom this your sister Jan.

Boom: what is she doing here?

Jan: I'm here to help you with your plans.

King Boo: Boom give your weapons to Jan.

Boom: but why?

King Boo: because I said so!

Jan: so dad what are we going to do?

King Boo: I will tell you right now.

at Snift town, Luigi,Daisy,Birdo, E. Gadd, Toadette, and the shy guys had just arrived at Snift Town. Luigi and his friends got out of the limo to get some lunch, they were sitting down on a table having a talk.

Daisy: this was a great idea having our vaction here Luigi.

Luigi: yeah it is.

Birdo: its nice and tropical too.

Toadette; and the food is great here!

E. Gadd: yeah just sitting oustide in the sun.

Red shy guy: we better go get a map for Island.

Blue shy guy: Daisy were going to get a map.

Green shy guy: we will back in 10 mins okay.

soon all 3 shy guys went to go get a map from a store, after they walked out of the store they were stopped by 2 blue and a light blue snift who were dressed up like cops.

Blue snift: excuse me red shy guy have you seen this man?

the other snift was holding a picture of someone. red shy guy went to have a closer look at the picture, he was shocked who it was, it was Luigi red shy guy freaked out when he saw the picture.

Red shy guy: nope never seen him in my life!

Blue snift: what about you 2 right next to your friend.

Blue shy guy: nope I never seen that guy before.

Green shy guy: no I have never seen him.

Blue snift: okay you 3 can move along.

soon all 3 shy guys went back to where Daisy and her friends were.

Light blue snit: hmmm.. I think those 3 are hiding something from us?

Blue snift: do you want to follow them?

officer snifts: okay.

back at the table Luigi, Daisy and the others were still talking. soon the shy guys came back with map and handed it to E. Gadd.

E. Gadd: thank you shy guys.

shy guys: no problem.

Daisy looked at a tree behind her and saw a shadow Luigi, Daisy turned back and tried telling her friends, but they were too busy talking, soon Daisy turned around, and the shadow Luigi was gone.

Daisy: that's strange I thought saw someone who looked just like Luigi.

Luigi: you said something Daisy?

Daisy: no just talking to myself.

soon both the blue snifts arrived, then they saw Luigi on a table talking to some people, both snifts went up to him and talked to him.

Blue snift: sir you are going jail.

Luigi: what did I do?

Light bule snift: you messed up the islands with sime, and now you are in big trouble.

Luigi: I did not do this and we just arrived here 15 mins ago.

Toadette: yeah so why you blaming him!

Blue snift: quiet you little toad, one more word out of you, and you will be thrown to jail with your friend.

Toadette: he did not do it!

Blue snift: thats it, you two are coming with me!

soon both the snifts arrested Luigi, and Toadette, soon Daisy,Birdo, E. Gadd, and the shy guys found them selves in a court room with Luigi and Toadette.

Judge: court is now in session.

Snift: as you can see here someone is messing up the towns on Islands and has stolen the golden bird, and took the 8 statue birds with it, without the golden bird and the 8 statues are Island will never be cleaned again, behold this drawing of the suspect, the thief is Luigi!

Daisy, and E. Gadd: not true!

Judge: overruled, I hearby state that Luigi and Toadette find the golden bird and get back the 8 statue birds with it, until then Luigi and Toadette will not be able to leave this island.

2 hours passed, Luigi, and Toadette found them outside the police station, Luigi, and Toadette knew what they had to do, soon both Luigi and Toadette saw Daisy and the others standing next to Daisy's limo, soon Luigi and Toadette walked up to them.

Daisy: I'm glad your okay Luigi (Daisy gave Luigi a big hug)

Birdo: I'm glad you 2 are okay.

E. Gadd: but we have a problem.

Luigi: whats that professor?

E. Gadd: the sime is back, but only this time its bigger and red.

Toadette: not this again!

E. Gadd: don't worry you can beat him, I also have something for you 2?

Toadette: whats that?

E. Gadd gave Luigi and Toadette two chips each to go with their new weapons.

E. Gadd: Luigi your weapon came with a attack called blizzard, and your weapon can transform into a boat that can hold 10 people.

Luigi: thanks professor.

Toadette: what about mine?

E. Gadd: Toadette your weapon came with an attack called fire twister, and your weapon can turn into a helcopter that can hold 10 people.

Toadette: thanks professor.

soon Luigi and Toadette pulled out their Ice pack 900 and Fire hammer 700, and both put the 2 chips in their weapons, soon Luigi and Toadette ran to the town square in snift town to stop the red slime monster.

Luigi: ready?

Toadette: lets thrash this monster!

Luigi and Toadette were now fighting the red slime monster. Luigi used his new attack blizzard to hit the red slime monster. the red slime monster got hit by the attack and suffered some damage. the red slime monster spit out 3 red slime at Toadette, Toadette missed the first two but then got hit by the 3rd one, Toadette got red slime on her face from the monster, soon Toadette wipped the slime off her face and was now mad, Toadette used her new attack fire twister on the red slime monster. the red sime monster got a direct hit and was now defeated.

Red slime Monster: noooooo!

after Luigi and Toadette beat the slime monster, they both found 2 bird statues, they were both purple and silver, Luigi and Toadette each picked 1 up, just then a big golden bird statue appeared right infront of them that just got out of the slime, soon both Luigi and Toadette saw on top of the golden bird statue was a green shadow that looked like Luigi. soon shadow Luigi jumped off the statue and was heading toward Daisy, shadow Luigi kidnapped Daisy and was now running with Daisy on her back.

Birdo: oh no Daisy is kidnapped!

E. Gadd: this is not good!

shy guys: no the Princess has been kidnapped!

soon Luigi and Toadette came running towards E. Gadd, Birdo, and the shy guys.

Toadette: where's Daisy Birdo?

Birdo: she just got kidnapped by a person who looked like Luigi, but was only green all around his body.

E. Gadd: go stop shadow Luigi!

shy guys: Luigi and Toadette please save the princess.

soon they all heard Daisy's voice.

Daisy: Luigi help me!

Luigi: oh my gosh we gotta go help her.

Toadette: I'm coming with you!

soon Luigi and Toadette ran towards shadow Luigi who had Daisy on her back, soon Luigi sparyed ice on Shadow luigi, shadow Luigi crashed into a wall on a building, when shadow Luigi crashed, Daisy got sent up up to the sky and came back down, Luigi just caught Daisy right on time.

Daisy: thank you so much Luigi!

Luigi: no problem.

Toadette: hey you, the shadow who likes Luigi, why did you kidnapp the princess?

shadow Luigi: its none of your business, i can't belive i failed, I'll be back, and next time you 2 stay outta my way!

soon shadow Luigi got up and start running to Paratoopa town. soon E. Gadd, Birdo, and the shy guys came running toward Luigi, Daisy, and Toadette.

Birdo: Daisy are you okay?

Daisy: yeah I'm fine, I just gotta change into my new summer dress.

E. Gadd: good job Luigi and Toadette, you saved the princess.

shy guys: princess were all glad your okay!

Birdo: what happened to Shadow Luigi?

Luigi: he's gone for now, but when we see him again I'm going to smash his to face.

Toadette: yeah and give him a nice beating!

E. Gadd; so where should we go next?

Daisy: we should go to Parartroopa town.

Luigi: okay everyone lets go!

working on chapter 4 right now, so please wait until I get the next chapter up!


	4. The koopa that went crazy

Luigi and the golden bird.

In this chapter it will take place in Paratroopa town. the next monster will be a little bit different than the first 2 monsters. well here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4: The Koopa that went crazy.

At Snift Luigi,E. Gadd, Birdo, Toadette, and the shy guys were all standing outside a building, waiting for Daisy to come out with her new summer dress, soon Daisy came out in her summer dress.

Daisy: so how do I like everyone? (showing off her summer dress, Daisy's summer dress looked alot like peach's from Mario sunshine, but it was mostly yellow and had some orange.

Luigi: you look pretty in that dress Daisy.

Birdo: you look great!

E. Gadd: awsome.

Toadette: wow you do look good in that dress!

shy guys: she always looks good!

Daisy: thank you everyone!

Luigi: say Toadette, don't you know you can turn your fire hammer 700 into a helicopter.

Toadette: oh yeah, we got to go to Paratroopa town to see Rainbow falls.

E. Gadd: well lets go!

soon Toadette pushed a button on her Fire hammer 700, soon it turned into a helicopter, soon everyone got inside and were heading to Paratroopa town, 25 mins later they landed in Paratroopa town.

Daisy: I'm getting tired.

Luigi: me too, and the sun is going down, so it will be night real soon.

E. Gadd: we should look for a hotel.

Birdo: yeah and I'm getting hungry.

shy guys: me 2!

Toadette: me 3!

E. Gadd: well lets go get a room and sleep.

everyone: okay!

everyone went to sleep in a hotel, the next moring, when Luigi, Daisy, Birdo, E. Gadd, Toadette, and the shy guys got out of the hotel, they were all shocked what they saw, they saw a giant koopa with a red shell spiting out blue fireballs at the town.

Luigi: oh my gosh!

Daisy: what happened to that koopa!

E. Gadd: I don't know, but it does not look good!

Birdo: I'm with you on that 1!

shyguys: whoa, thats one big koopa!

Toadette: I wonder how he got like that?

E. Gadd: Luigi and Toadette you know what to do!

Luigi and Toadette: right!

soon Luigi and Toadette went running towards the giant koopa, now they were fighting the giant koopa, Luigi pulled out his Ice pack 900 and then used the attack blizzard on the giant koopa, the giant koopa did not get much damage, the giant koopa spit out blue fireballs at Luigi, but Luigi missed all of them, Toadette pulled out the fire hammer 700, and then used her attack fire twister on the giant koopa, the giant koopa did not get much damage, just then Luigi and Toadette had an idea, Luigi and Toadette both shot their attacks on giant koopa in the face, the giant koopa got defeated, just after the koopa was defeated, it shrinked back to a normal size koopa.

Red koopa: owww, what happened, and why does my head hurt?

Luigi: you were really big and out of control.

Toadette: yeah and we got back you back to normal!

soon Daisy's and there friends came running towards Luigi and Toadette.

E. Gadd: you okay, you 2?

Toadette: yeah were fine.

Daisy: thats good to hear.

Birdo: but what about that giant koopa?

Luigi: we somehow got him back to a normal sized koopa.

shy guys: well it least its over!

Toadette: excuse me koopa, but how did you get so big?

Roger: just call me Roger.

Luigi and Birdo: so what happened?

Roger: well this morning when I went to go to the bank to get some money, after I got out of the bank, this Boo with a blue jewel hat offered me a drink, so I took it from him and got a drink, soon I felt something weird in my body and then I became so big, and thats pretty much what I rember until you got me back to my normal self.

Birdo: Boom gave you that drink.

Luigi: he's King Boo's son, when I find him, i'm going to freeze his face really good!

Toadette: to bad we did not find any bird statues!

Roger: did you say Bird statues?

Toadette: yes.

Roger: hold on I do have something in my bag.

Roger searched through his bag, soon he pulled out 2 bird statues that was green and yellow.

Roger: take them!

soon Luigi and Toadette each took 1 statue bird.

Luigi: 4 down!

Toadette: and 4 to go!

E. Gadd: Roger where did you find them?

Roger: I found them in the river, I guess sombody dropped them in the river?

Daisy: must of been Boom!

E. Gadd: well we gotta go back to snift town, so take care Roger!

Roger: you guys take it easy, and I hope we see each other real soon!

soon Toadette turned her weapon back into a helicopter and everyone got on and went back to snift town, on their way back they saw Rainbow falls, at piller moutain, King Boo,Boom, and Jan were having a meeting.

King Boo: Boom I can't belive you failed to make that koopa destroy that town!

Boom: but Luigi messed everything up!

King Boo: Boom I will talk to you later, but now me and your sister Jan need to have a talk alone.

Boom: but why?

King Boo: just leave for now, or else you will be in big trouble!

Boom: okay I will leave now.

soon Boom left, King Boo and Jan were still talking.

Jan: dad why do i have Boom's weapons?

King Boo: there your weapons now.

Jan: so whats are next plan?

King Boo: I will tell you right now.

King Boo whispered in jan's ear.

Jan: oh I see!

King Boo: this plan will not fail this time!

At Snift town Luigi and friends just arrived from Paratroopa town.

Luigi: lets have lunch.

Birdo: yeah and I'm getting hungry.

E. Gadd: me 2!

Toadette: me 3!

Daisy: I will join you guys soon, but now I have to go shopping.

shyguys: we will come with you Princess.

Daisy: okay.

Luigi,Birdo,E.Gadd, and Toadette: see ya soon!

Daisy: okay.

soon Daisy and the shyguys went to go shopping, after Daisy and the shyguys got out of the store, they were being watched by shadow Luigi, just then shadow Luigi jumped out of a tree and kidnapped Daisy again, Shadow Luigi was heading west towards the ocean next to some big orange building.

Daisy: help me!

Red shy guy: oh no, Daisy got kidnapped again!

Blue shy guy: we must tell Luigi and the others!

Green shy guy: lets go now!

soon all 3 shy guys came running toward Luigi, to to tell them the bad news, Luigi and the others were sitting at at a table, just then Luigi heard the shy guys coming back.

Toadette: whats wrong?

Red shy guy: Daisy got kidnapped by shadow Luigi again!

everyone: what!

Blue shy guy: he was heading was with Daisy on her back.

Green shy guy: lets go!

Luigi: wait untilI smash shadow Luigi's face! ( Luigi who was now really mad!)

I'm getting ready to put up chapter 5 soon, so please wait until the next chapter.


	5. Robo King Boo

Luigi and the golden bird.

Chapter 5: Robo King Boo.

Luigi and his friends are heading west towards to the ocean, Luigi and his friends are running as fast as they can, soon Luigi and his friends just made it to the west side of Snift town and saw the ocean, just then Birdo spoted a boat that looked like a Boo, but only had a red crown of top it, the boat was close to the docks, Luigi and his friends ran toward the boat, when Luigi and his friends got to the boat, they saw Daisy on top of the boat with shadow Luigi with Daisy.

Daisy: Luigi!

Luigi: Daisy!

just then Daisy was getting pulled inside the Boo boat, then shadow Luigi stuck his toung out infront of Luigi, just to make fun of him.

shadow Luigi: hahaha, I got her first!

soon Daisy was already inside the Boo boat, then shadow Luigi jumped inside the boat and closed the hatch of the boat, just then the boat started up, and speeded off to Reto Island.

Inside the boat shadow Luigi was getting ready for his next plan.

Daisy: let me out of here!

shadow Luigi: quiet, were almost at Reto Island.

Daisy: help me Luigi! ( Daisy who was pounding on the wall inside the boat)

Shadow Luigi: stop pounding the wall!

Daisy: please rescue me Luigi! ( Daisy who was now crying!)

at the docks Luigi and his friends are thinking about, how to save Daisy from shadow Luigi.

Birdo: poor Daisy, I hope she will be okay.

E. Gadd: well we better go save her!

Toadette: say Luigi, you know you can turn your Ice Pack 900 into a boat right?

Luigi: oh yeah, I forgot about that!

shy guys: well what are waiting for, turn it into a boat!

Luigi: okay.

Luigi used his weapon to turn it into a boat, soon Luigi and his friends got inside the boat and were heading towards Reto Island, 8 mins later they were on Reto Island.

Toadette: I wonder where's shadow Luigi at?

Birdo: well we all saw him went to this Island on his boat with Daisy.

just then Birdo and E. Gadd see shadow Luigi standing next to a big silver gate, Luigi see's him and starts chasing him, soon Shadow Luigi starts running, Birdo and the others catch up to Luigi, who is still running.

Luigi: come back here you thief! ( Luigi who was now mad!)

Shadow Luigi: you can not get me! (Shadow Luigi who stuck out his toung infront ofLuigi again!)

soon Shadow Luigi jumped on a foutain, like he was floating on water, soon Luigi and the others caught up with shadow Luigi, Luigi and shadow Luigi were staring at each other eye to eye, just then the water moved like waves, and something was coming out underneath the the fountain, just then Luigi saw a big King Boo, but it was only a machine and 6 times bigger than King Boo himself, shadow Luigi was standing on top of Robo King Boo, just then Robo King Boo's mouth opened and spit out fire.

just after Robo King Boo spit fire, shadow Luigi jumped inside the Robo King Boo, just then a goomba came up to Luigi.

Goomba: excuse me sir, can you please stop that machine, before it messes the Island up?

Luigi: of course, but do you have Ice Rockets?

Goomba: yes I do, but why do you need them?

Luigi: to stop this machine!

Goomba gave Luigi Ice rockets, he also offered him a free ride the rollar coaster, to get him a better shot at the machine!

E. Gadd: go get'em Luigi!

Birdo: you can do it!

Toadette: too bad the ride can only fit 1 person, lets go Luigi!

shy guys: and save the Princess!

soon Luigi was on the ride, Luigi took his first shot on the Machine, the Robo King Boo got hit by the ice rocket, and then the lower body of the machine fell off, Luigi shot the machine again, the machine's right arm fell off, then Robo King Boo shot 2 bullet bills at Luigi, Luigi got hit by the first 1 and missed the the 2nd one, Luigi took his 3rd at the machine, the machine's left arm fell off, Luigi took a final shot at the machine, the machine got a direct hit, making it broken, soon Luigi got out of the ride and ran towards Robo king Boo of whats left of him, soon Luigi and the others were standing infront Robo king Boo's head, just then the hatch opened on top of Robo king Boo's head, Luigi and his friends saw Daisy and shadow Luigi inside the cockpit.

Daisy: Luigi!

just then shadow Luigi jumped out of the cockpit, and showed his true form, it was a pink Boo and she had green bow on top of her head, everyone was shocked that it was agirl that was shadow Luigi, and not a boy, even Daisy was shocked!

Jan: leave my mama alone you bad man, I won't let you take mama Daisy away!

Daisy: mama Daisy, I'm your mother? ( Daisy with a confused look on her face)

Jan: yeah daddy told me everything, my daddy told me my mom was kidnapped by a bad man named Luigi!

Luigi: hold on, how can you be Daisy's daughter!

Birdo: yeah, I bet you don't know, what your real mom looks like!

E. Gadd: and Daisy's not your mother!

shy guys: yeah, you little you jerk!

Jan: quiet!

Daisy: so your King Boo's daughter?

Jan: yup, and I came here to take you.

Daisy: but why did you pretend to be like Luigi?

Jan: daddy told me Luigi did not fight fair, and he told me to fight Luigi, I tried to lock up Luigi, butLuigi did not get not get locked up, and he's trying to steal mama Daisy again, all of you stop following us!

soon Jan jumped back in the cockpit, and then Jan pushed a button in the cockpit.

Daisy: nooooo,Luigi!

soon the hatch closed on Robo King Boo's head, it then turned into Boo helicopter with ballon that looked like Boo that came out on top of the Boo helicopter, soon it speeded off to Piller moutain which is right next to Bomb-omb peak.

Inside the Boo helicopter, Jan was talking to Daisy, Jan was still flying the Boo helicopter.

Jan: mama I love your summer dress that you have on!

Daisy: thanks, but I still don't like you!

Jan: don't worry daddy will be happy to see you!

Daisy: wait until Luigi and his friends come rescue me, and beat you and your father king Boo!

Jan: oh will see!

at Reto Island Luigi and his friends thinking about Daisy.

Luigi: why did she take Daisy, If only my brother was here he know what to do?

just then Luigi's cell phone began to ring, Luigi picked it up and it was Mario on the phone.

Luigi: hi Mario ( Luigi who was now sad)

Mario: hi bro, so whats up?

Luigi: Mario I got bad news!

Mario: whats that?

Luigi: King Boo's daughter Jan, kidnapped Daisy!

Mario: your joking, hold on Peach wants to talk to you.

soon Peach answered the phone.

Peach: Luigi I'm sorry forwhat happened.

Luigi: Peach, you and Mario got to come here right away!

Peach: okay we will come to help you, me and Mario will see you tommorow morning at 10 am.

Luigi: okay bye.

Peach: bye Luigi.

soon Luigi hung up his phone, and was still sad after what happened to Daisy.

Luigi: its all my fault! (Luigi who was still sad, and was now crying)

Birdo: poor Luigi, I feel so sorry for him.

shy guys: don't worry Luigi will get Daisy back.

E. Gadd: and its not your fault!

Toadette walked to up Luigi, just to cheer him up.

Toadette: don't worry Luigi, me and you and the others will find Daisy together!

Luigi: thanks Toadette.

E. Gadd; okay everyone lets find a hotel, and wait for Mario and Peach to come tommorow.

soon Luigi and the others left reto Island to go back to Snift Town to find a hotel.

working on Chapter 6 right now, so please wait until I get the next chapter up.


End file.
